The Musical World of Konoha
by TwinzLover
Summary: Hokage puts a cool ninjestu on Konoha. Everyone sings their feelings. Pretty much your usual musical fanfiction, but better 'cause it's with the Naruto gang. Full sum inside. Rating changed due to perviness, so ya you've been warned...
1. Preface

**Summary: The Naruto characters' lives get flipped around when the ninjas all start singing their feelings! Turns out the Hokage is even more evil than she already appears... With everyone singing, feelings will be revealed, crushed, and changed. Enemies will be made, and love will bloom! Pairings are not completely decided, besides the obvious: SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, and GaaraxMatsu.**

Chapter 1: Preface

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I wouldn't bet on it, so it must be."

"But isn't this a bit invasive?"

"They're my ninja, and they will never work together if they have to much tension in their midst."

"But, Tsunade! Is having them sing when they get to emotional really the best answer to this problem?"

"No, but it's the most fun." The Hokage said with a smile. "Any way, it took me weeks to perfect this ninjetsu, so stop blabbering, and help me with these seals!"

"R-right." Shizune said reluctantly.

They finished up the rest of the seals, and waited for the next day. When the villagers woke up the next morning, they would be in for a surprise.

**So? Your opinion wont affect this stories updates, as I already plan on making it fairly long, but I still like to know what you all have to say, so review please! **


	2. As You're Falling Down

**Ok, first let me say that something crazy has happened! Not only did people read this (duh, people breaze through stories for hours, oh, I mean... Ya I am lame...) but two people alerted it! Which means this has a good idea line! Which I actually already knew, 'cause who doesn't like music and uncontrolled dancing, thrown into the mix?! By the way, back up singing, or assisted singing will be in bold.**

**The first song is sung.**

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were walking to the park by the lake, when they saw Karin and her crew walking toward the benches.

"Well, Sasuke is amazingly cool, not to mention gorgeous, but you would not believe how he is in bed!" Karin was saying to her gaggle of worthless girls.

"Uhg, that girl drives me crazy!" Sakura said after they were out of ear shot. "I bet she hasn't slept with Sasuke! There's just no way that some one like him would be with someone like _her, _it's just not logical!"

"Doesn't have to be." Ino shrugged. "Sex is sex, the people don't matter, it's cold and emotionless, so actually, Karina and Sasuke must be pros."

"Ino!"

"What? Come on Sakura, this isn't some story! Repeat after me: Guys I like will have sex with other people!" She said drawing out each word slowly just to get her point across.

"We should just change the subject, I think Hinata is about to have a stroke." Ino looked over Sakura's shoulder to see that their lavender eyed friend was as red as a cherry, and had eyes that were surely going to role into her skull.

"Oh, Hinata! I'm sorry. I was just kidding really, there's no way Naruto is having sex with someone else." Hinata finally collapsed at the thought of Naruto having sex with her. They weren't together, but still.

"Ino! It wasn't that, you baka! You know Hinata is shy about that kind of stuff!"

"Warry, warry! I forgot. Geez, I wish Tenten was here, me and her always have the best conversations..." She trailed off.

For all of them being virgins, they were some how very comfortable when it was just talk, well except Hinata. Seriously, for someone who can see everything, one would think she could see that it was okay to talk about sexual things.

"Last night he told me he loved me!" Karin gushed.

"I am going to kill her!" Sakura said.

"Save it, you know you're a better Ninja, but she has so much chakra it would be easy for her to run around until you ran out." Ino said with a bored, but still slightly envious look.

"There has got to be a way to defeat her without actually touching her! She is a horrid girl!" Sakura bubbled with anger. The bubbling persisted until she finally broke. Sakura went straight up to Karin and pushed her off the bench.

(A/N: _sing_=Sakura, **sing=**Ino and Hinata, except when it is _**sing=**_'cause that means, that Hinata just sang alone, and now Ino is singing alone, but only in this song.)

_As you're falling down! _**Falling down. **_**As you're falling down**_

_My heart beats the same! _**Beats the same.**

_And the tears now, run down your face!_

Karin was on the ground, her face one of shock.

_If you were bad ass you'd throw down with me!_

_Drown in your fake personality! _

_Shattered class and friends! _**Shattered class and friends!**

_Posed scenes, no reality._

_Fake pictures and memories!_

_Your heart's cold and gray! _

Karin was crying now, and was getting up to leave, but Sakura pushed her back down with her foot.

_To whom it may concern._

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

_You better know my name!_

_'Cause all that we've learned_

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

_Wont fade away!_

_Can you tell me?_

_All the lies that you have said._

**All the lies that you have said?!**

_So keep on lying,_

**Just keep on lying to them!**

_He'll find less beauty in you than me!_

_If you were bad ass you'd throw down with me!_

_Drown in your fake personality! _

_Shattered class and friends! _**Shattered class and friends!**

_Posed scenes, no reality._

_Fake pictures and memories!_

_Your heart's cold and gray! _

_To whom it may concern._

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

_You better know my name!_

_'Cause all that we've learned_

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

_Wont fade away!_

_**Away! **_(right now that means they all sang)

_I know that, the blood will stain!_

Karin looked scared out of her wits, as Sakura flashed her an evil grin.

_I know he, doesn't feel the same!_

_As you're falling down! _**Falling down. _As you're falling down!_**

_My heart beats the same!_

_And the tears now, _**Tears now. **_**And the tears now!**_

_Run down your face!_

_To whom it may concern._

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

_You better know my name!_

_'Cause all that we've learned_

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

**She means Sasuke**

_Wont fade away!_

_To whom it may concern. _**Who else could it be?**

_You better know my name!_

_'Cause all that I've learned, _

**As you're falling down**

_Wont fade away!_

_**Away! Away! Away!**_

The girls let out the final chants together, as Karin and her bunch ran for the hills.

"What the hell just happened!" Ino screeched.

"D-did I re-really j-just sing?" Hinata said with a blush.

"..."

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Ino asked soothingly.

"Um, sure, let's, let's just go."

"Sure thing sweety." Ino said happily as they left to go find Tenten to tell her what had happened.

**Well? I would love some feedback please! I know the song is completely rewritten by myself, but it just wouldn't have worked any other way! Would you rather it have been something like Avril Lavine? Me either =P**

**Any way, disclaimer goes as fallowed: I don't own Naruto, otherwise I would never leave my bed... and I don't own the song As You're Falling Down, which is by Escape the Fate. But if I did own Escape the Fate, you would know, trust me!**


	3. I'd lie

**Wow, I have gotten a lot of response from this fic, which actually as I said in the last chap is no surprise, because the only thing that makes musicals better is when there is a Naruto cast! So here is the next chap. I apologize ahead of time for the song, I hate it too, but it fit so damn well, I had to do it, trust me, I tried like 5 other songs, but this one just works!**

**Chapter 2: I'd lie**

* * *

Tenten sat in a tree watching him. She saw him go into Ichiraku Ramen.

_I don't think that Ichiraku seat, has ever looked so good to me._

_He tells me about his day, I hope this feeling goes away!_

_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind._

_I tell a joke, try to make him smile._

_But I know all his favorite songs._

_And I could tell you, his favorite colors green._

_He likes to argue, born on the 17th_

_His cousins beautiful_

_He has his fathers eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

Tenten thought about the time they had spent together as a team. She didn't know what she would have done if someone else like Lee was in the group, then she would be the only sane one! She loved her team.

_He looks through the room_

_How can he over look the truth?_

_What about the Byakugan?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He can see everything plain as day_

_If someone makes me cry he'd make them pay_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin he was mine._

_I could tell you, his favorite colors green_

_He likes to argue, born on the 17th_

_His cousins beautiful_

_He has his father eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

She saw him pause outside of Ichiraku, look both ways, then cross the street.

_He stands there, then walks away._

_My God if I could only say, _

"_I'm holding every breath for you."_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar._

_Byakugan lets him see through, everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_is "My God he's beautiful!"_

_So I put on my get up_

_And pray for a miracle._

Tenten looked after him sadly but decided it was best not to follow.

_Yes I could tell you, _

_His favorite colors green_

_He likes to argue_

_Oh how it kills me_

_His cousins beautiful_

_He has his fathers eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

Tenten let out a sigh as she climbed down from the tree. She saw her friends coming, and instantly perked.

"Hey Tenten!" Ino called as she saw her.

"Hey, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, what's up?"

"You would not believe what Sakura just did!" Ino squealed with a huge smile.

"Hey it wasn't just me!"

"T-Tenten-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked looking at the girl. Damn, if only Neji's Byakugan senses were that good...

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I am really curious as to what happened?" She looked pointedly looking at Sakura with a raised brow.

"It was too funny! Karin was all being a bitch, as usual, but Sakura was not having it, not when Karin was all 'Sasuke loves me...' So she flipped out on her! It was weird, she sang insults, and pushed Karin around a bit, more of a scare than a real attack, but still funny as shit!" Ino said before Sakura, who was now blushing, could answer.

"Hey, you two sang too!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, but we were only back up singing! It was weird though, 'cause I do not know how we all knew a song that was about your feelings..." Ino trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Actually, the same thing happened to me earlier!" Tenten said wide eyed.

"Really? What did you sing about?" Sakura asked with honest interest.

"Oh, um, nothing really, just something stupid." Tenten said looking away as a blush spread up her face.

"Anyway." Ino said giving her a suspicious look. "Why do you think it's happening?" She addressed the group as a whole.

"It, it could be a ninjestu..." Hinata said shyly.

"Oh my God! Hinata you are a genius!" Ino smiled and hugged her.

"Th-thanks." Hinata said a bit taken aback.

"But who would cast a ninjetsu like this?" Sakura asked.

"The better question would be how to stop it." Tenten said under her breath as she remembered singing. She could only imagine if she'd sung _to_ Neji. She shuddered.

"Yo, Tenten you all right? You've seemed a bit off since we got here? Any thing you want to talk about?" Ino asked.

Ino and Tenten had become really close friends after the Chunnin exams. It was probably due to a mutual dislike of a certain Sand Nin. Although they got along with Temari now, back then, Tenten was pissed about being beaten, and Ino was pissed about Shika maybe liking Temari.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." She said when they all gave her a look that said, "Are you lying?"

"Let's go see the guys, maybe they know something about it." Ino said happily.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hintata however, were not. They knew that if they had to sing their feelings around the boys, it would be humiliating, but their curiosity got the better of two of them, so they convinced Hinata to come with, by saying pretty please.

As they walked towards the guys, all the girls had a similar thought on their minds.

_What if Sasuke heard about today? What if I sing again?_

_What if Neji's there? What if he saw me today? What if I sing again?_

_What if Naruto-kun is there? What if I sing again, but just me?_

_What if Chouji's there? He looks so good all thin now...plus he's so sweet. What if I sing again, just me?_

* * *

**Next chap will have guy singing! Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, alerters, or any other form of supporters! You all rock! But as to those of you who read and don't review, well, no ****cookies for you! You know I have had 191 visitors? Yeah, but only 3 reviews! So, **

**I don't care if you don't like it and are just trying to be nice, it's better to share your opinions, even if they are mean than to keep it in and taunt me!**


	4. Life in a Fire Village

**Wow, I have gotten a lot of feed back on this story. Which actually makes sense, because people that watch anime tend to read or write fanfiction. And if you watch anime, you are bound to watch Naruto. I once swore never to watch it and look where I am! So yes, here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Life in a Fire Village**

Using Hinata's Byakugan, the girls easily found the boys by the lake.

"Hi guys." Sakura said warmly to all the boys. The boys all turned and waved at the girls.

The boys in question were: Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Lee, Shika, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, Kankuro, didn't expect to see two you here." Tenten smiled.

"Our sister wanted to come, so she and Matsuri dragged us down here." Gaara mumbled from his place, chin deep in water.

"I'm pretty stoked though, now that you lovely ladies have arrived." Kankuro said with a wink.

The girls giggled. The boys glared.

"Where are the girls any way?" Ino asked wanting to see Temari.

"Up here!" They all looked up to see Temari, and Matsuri, in a tree, holding a rope. They swung down together on the rope, eyes closed and screaming, they hit the water. They both came up instantly, both gasping for air.

The other girls laughed good naturedly at Temari whose hair was down for once, so had ended up over her face. She looked around confused, before dunking back under the refreshing water and coming up with her hair slicked back, which just made the girls giggle more.

"Oh shove it." Temari said trying (unsuccessfully) to hide her smile.

"Hi Hinata!" Matsuri smiled happily to see her Konoha friend. Both girls were fairly shy, so when they had met on a mission, they instantly bonded.

"He-hey, Matsuri-chan." Hinata smiled warmly at her.

"Are you girls coming in, or do I just have to _imagine_ you in bathing suits?" Kankuro smiled warmly and winked.

"We don't have any swim suits with us, do we?" Asked Tenten.

"That's okay, just use my sexy Jetsu to make yourselves in bathing suits." Naruto smiled happily, before changing into his sexy form.

"Iiyaa!" he said cutely as he put a finger to his mouth seductively, yet innocently.

"Like hell!" Sakura said punching him in the head.

"Itte itte!" He cried. "Geez Sakura, I was only kidding! I don't want to see you like that any way, you ugly cow!" He said. Which earned him another punch from Sakura.

Sakura and Naurto had realized their mutual liking for each other as brother and sister, having both been born only children. So now they just joked with each other and teased each other, just like happy siblings do.

"Bakas." Sasuke grumbled under his breath from his place next to Naruto. He was sitting on a tallish rock.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "Sasuke-teme is being mean to me."

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"I actually have some of my swim suits with me, if anyone wants to join me." Ino said. Ino was always prepared for any thing fun.

"I am so in!" Tenten said rushing over to Ino, hands out waiting for her bathing suit so she could go change.

"Hmm, let's see what I have in here." She comically dug into her bag so deep, her head and shoulders went in. Everyone sweat dropped at the shear girlishness of it all.

"Here we are!" She pulled out several bikinis, as Ino would never wear a one piece.

She held up the first one, a light green, string bikini with pink straps. It had ties every where, and there was a pink trimming around the edges, it wasn't frill, it was more like lining.

"Ooo, I'll take that thanks!" Sakura yelled over Tenten's head. She came jogging up and snagged the bikini from Ino. "I'll go get changed behind the trees. No one follow me!" She said, looking pointedly at the boys.

"Who would follow you Forehead girl?" Ino asked with a smile.

"More than would follow you, Ino pig." Sakura and Ino started laughing. All the boys just looked confused.

"Okay, next I have this one." Ino said pulling out another bikini, but this one was lavender purple and deep sea blue. It was also a string bikini, but the ties were white. The bottoms had two blue stripes on the purple base. The top had a single streak that passed from the upper left breast, to the bottom right.

"Yay, I'll take it!" Tenten said happily. She went to the trees, where Sakura had just come out of. She looked stunning in the bikini, showing off her slim figure.

Kankuro wolf whistled at her, and she blushed, looking a bit uncomfortable. Kankuro received two pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him. If he wasn't careful, her team mates would have his head!

"Okay, let's see what else I have." Ino said digging into her bag again, and coming up with a blue tankini. The tankini had ties in the back, but nothing string. It came down just above a belly button. The bottom was just a blue pull-on. It was the color of soft, pink rose petals .

"Um, I-I'll take it, if that's okay." Hinata said bashfully.

"Of course Hina-chan!" Ino said happily giving Hinata the bikini.

Hinata went to go change, right as Tenten came out. Tenten's bikini showed off her sporty body perfectly, showing off her strong stomach and legs, not to mention her tan skin.

This time it was Kiba who let out a low whistle, looking her up and down. "Wow Tenten! You look amazing!" He said happily.

Tenten blushed before mumbling a thanks. She started to fidget with the straps on her bathing suit, until she heard the sound of the trees moving and turned – along with everyone else – to Hinata, who was just coming out from behind the trees.

Hinata looked absolutely delicious in her bathing suit. Her pale, creamy skin showing a lot more than usual, not to mention the light colors accenting her creamy pale skin. Her eyes, shining a light lavender, made the soft pink of the tankini, even more feminine. She looked uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. She ducked her head down, so as to hide her face, but everyone could see the blush creeping up her neck.

"..." Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Shut your mouth Dobe, Neji will see." Sasuke whispered to his dazed out friend.

Naurto shut his mouth, but his eyes never left Hinata.

"Ooo!" Ino squealed, seizing everyone's attention. "Hinata! You can have that bathing suit! It's about time you started to wear bikinis, even if it is only a tankini!" Ino said excitedly.

"Oh, um th-thank you Ino-san." Hinata said, her face going even redder.

"Are you girls coming in or what?" Temari asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" Tenten said as she moved towards the water. She dipped her toe in, before stepping back, and hurling herself into the water.

SPALSH!

She landed, causing most of her friends in the water to get even more wet, and the ones on land to get sprayed.

"..." Gaara grumbled at having his hair moistened.

"Oh come one Gaara-sensei! It's just water, it's not gonna bite!" Matsuri laughed from the tree. Gaara blushed, with either anger, or maybe something else...

"Yeah _Gaara-sensei_, it wont bite." Kankuro teased with a wink.

"..." Gaara glared daggers at his older sibling. Kankuro began to grow unsteady, until he saw that Tenten had resurfaced, and was looking good and wet.

"Wow, that _was_ nice!" Tenten said happily. "Come on in girls, the waters great."

"I'm coming!" Sakura said, as she swung in from the rope swing.

A few of the guys, including Sasuke blushed at her words, having imagined them being said in a whole different way. They all coughed uneasily until they were snapped back to reality by a loud sound.

The second splash occurred. Sakura came up for air and motioned with her hand for Hinata to join them.

"I-I think I'll just sit out h-here for a w-while." Hinata said, uncomfortably rubbing her arm.

"Ah, forget it." Tenten said grumpily. "Work on your tan! Come on Sakura, I wanna try the swing!" She said happily.

Hinata walked over to a lawn chair that was empty and sat down. She began looking through Ino's bag for some sun screen. She found it and began applying it to her arms, legs, face, and stomach.

"Sh-Shino-kun, w-would you m-mind g-g-getting my b-back." She said sheepishly. She was comfortable with her Team mates, she knew they were trust worthy friends, who would always protect and respect her.

Shino got up from a few boulders to her right. He was wearing swim trunks, but obviously wasn't planning on getting in the water, as he had his usual face hiding hoodie on. He had the sleeves rolled up, and he began to squeeze the sunscreen into his hand.

"S-sumimasen, f-for the hassle, Shino-kun. I usually don't wear b-bikinis, so I never really have to put it o-on t-there." She said guiltily.

"All is fine, Hinata-san." Shino said in his same monotone.

_Meanwhile..._

"Fine?" Naruto whispered angrily. "That's it? Just fine? Did you hear that Sasuke-teme? Just fine!"

"I heard when he said it Dobe!" Sasuke whispered back.

They both turned as they heard the girls squeal.

"Oh, Ino! You look so cute!" Sakura gushed.

"Thanks!" Ino said proudly. She was proud of her body, and she thought everyone should be proud of theirs and treat it right! Today she wore an all white bikini with thin ties that were purple. Her skin had a slight tan, making the bathing suit look gorgeous.

"Well, are you coming in?" Tenten asked gleefully. Her smile faded into a pout when Ino said:

"No, I think I'll join Hinata and get a tan." She looked up at the sun. It was a great day to lay out with a good book.

_Wow, Ino really is beautiful. _Chouji thought happily as he sat by his favorite tree.

Chouji had lost a lot of weight after Shikamaru had told him he liked Temari. He knew Ino had had a crush on Shika, he had heard her talking to Tenten about it after the second time they took the Chuunin exams. He had heard her say how she remembered liking Shika a lot during this time last year, before he went to do something else, he wanted to respect their privacy. So after hearing that Shika liked Temari, he realized that if he ever wanted a good looking girl like Ino, he had to follow her advice and get thin. He had worked himself crazy perfecting the Jetsu that had saved him (and made him thin) during the _**Sasuke Rescue Mission.**_

He now sat happily under his tree in his green shorts, and a loose, white, button down, with no buttons buttoned. He was using his chakra to attract butterfly's.

"Wow, Chouji, that's really cool." He looked up to see Ino staring at him. He looked on his arms and saw the butterfly's. He went cross eyed as one landed on his nose. He looked some what childish, a certain innocents about him.

"Kawaii!" she giggled at the sight. Chouji looked at Ino and blushed a little. He looked up and away, making the butterfly leave. He scratched his head, and half of the butterflies were gone.

"Aww, now they're all gone." She said with a frown. "They were so pretty." She said fondly.

"Here." He said closing his eyes. He focused his chakra at Ino, engulfing her in his sweet spiritual essence, the one that butterflies love.

Ino instantly felt a calmness in her body, as she felt her friend, and team mate's, chakra surrounding her. Suddenly a butterfly came and landed on her finger. She raised it to her eye and smiled. She studied it in awe. Then another one came, then another, suddenly Ino was nearly wrapped in the small creatures with large wings. She giggled uncontrollably as their tiny legs tickled her skin.

"Heehee. Chouji! HAHA! M-make them stop." She barely choked out.

"Only if you say please." He said tsking her.

"P-please!" She laughed out. "It tickles!"

"Okay, since you said please." He smiled. He lifted his chakra from her body, and the butterflies left. But, Ino felt a sudden lacking in happiness. She had felt so safe and comfortable surrounded by Chouji's chakra.

"Wow, Chouji! You're really getting good at that jetsu of yours." Sai said kindly, adorning his usual fake smile.

"Thanks Sai." Chouji said with a slight blush at being complimented.

"It's true though," said Ino, "You get better everyday!" She said proudly.

"T-thanks Ino." Chouji said bashfully.

"OI! Ino pig!"

Ino made a face at being interrupted from her conversation. "What do you want, forehead girl?" Ino yelled back.

"I just remembered why we came here!" Sakura replied. Ino's face instantly changed to one of slight fear, and total awe, as it dawned on her why they had come to see the boys in the first place.

"All right boys, listen up!" Tenten shouted, getting everyone's attention. "We have some questions to ask you." She said darkly. Tenten was still kinda angry about singing her feelings.

"Go ahead." Neji said, ever calm as usual.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but have any of you randomly burst into song recently?" Sakura asked seriously. Well, none of them burst into song, but nearly all of them broke out laughing.

"HA! That-that was just to much!" Kankuro yelled from the water. He laughed so hard it caused him to fall off his purple blow up chair.

"Karma." Sakura whispered to Tenten, who giggled in response. When Kankuro resurfaced she tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Enough laughing!" Ino said moodily.

"I-it's t-true." Hinata said, embarrassed by their laughing. Naruto immediately stopped laughing, and looked serious. He knew Hinata was embarrassed, and didn't want to be part of the cause. He wasn't the only one, though he didn't notice, Shino (actually hadn't been laughing in the first place, but under his hood was a smile), and Sai had both stopped laughing. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who hadn't been laughing at all, with his big puppy eyes, and Sasuke sighed.

"Come on guys, let's listen to what they have to say at least." He said rolling his eyes. He turned to Naruto, who was grinning. "Happy?" He asked bitterly.

"Yep!" Naruto said grinning.

"Well," Started off Ino. "It all started this morning, when Sakura, Hinata, and I, were walking in the park and ran into Karin, and her bitchy posse." She said making a face.

"T-then, she said somethings, about a g-guy." Hinata piped up, but with subtlety, so as not to give Sakura away.

"All in all, Sakura bitched her out with song, a song that none of us had ever heard, but we all new that we had special parts to, and had slight choreography to! It was crazy!" Ino said with a flare that had Sakura blushing.

"Then we found Tenten, who said that she to had sung about something she was feeling. Although, now that I think of it, you never told us what." Sakura said thoughtfully looking up.

"Yeah, Tenten, what did you sing about?" Ino asked.

"Oh, it was nothing really, just something stupid." She said shaking her head and looking red.

Her team mates gave her a suspicious look, before looking at each other and nodding. They knew that if Tenten didn't want to share, they didn't want to make her.

Everyone just shrugged off Tenten's response.

"So, you guys actually _burst_ into _song_?" Chouji asked, as if hearing it once more would make it easy to understand.

"As weird as it seems, it's the truth!" Ino insisted. To Chouji, Ino's word was golden, so he just excepted that somethings just...happen.

"Well, we don't know why, none of us have broken into song, right guys?" Kiba asked.

There was a round of enthusiastic yeses from every guy.

"Well, then why did it happen to us?" Sakura asked, still outraged about having sung.

"Maybe it only happens to girls..." Naruto said absentmindedly.

"Maybe..." Sakura said deep in thought.

"Well, if that's all, it's still a beautiful day." Shikamaru started.

"Hai! Let us embrace our youthful spirits and enjoy the wonderful sun, which shines like a thousand ninja stars!" Lee said excitedly.

"Wow, that was beautiful, Lee." Ino stated, her ever blunt speaking habit causing Lee to blush a little.

"T-thank you." He said shyly.

"Why do you never have a girlfriend? If a guy read poetry like that to me, I would be head over heals." Tenten joked with a laugh.

She didn't realize, that Neji was listening in. He made a mental note to write her a poem. After all, how else was he gonna win her? Kankuro and Kiba had made it obvious they found her quite a catch! What did he have that they didn't? This was his only hope. If only he knew he had something neither of the other two had: Tenten's heart. (To readers: **Holds up blinky light sign reading: AWWWW** )

The gang hung out for a long time. It wasn't until Sasuke commented that the sun was setting that everyone realized how late it was.

"Wow!" Sakura gasped looking at the setting sun. "It sure is a beautiful sunset."

"Hn." Sasuke said with a slight nod.

"Mmm, makes me smile." Tenten said with a soft smile.

Once again Neji was taking mental notes. He was realizing that he really cared for this girl, more than just innocent team mate feelings. He didn't know when these feelings had started, but he could feel them growing fast.

The sounds that began were soft and melodic, and just like the sunset in front of the gaggle of teens, it drew their attention instantly.

_A Fire Country band played. _Lee's voice was melodic, and surprisingly pretty. _And the children drank lemonade. _He continued.

_And the morning lasted all day! (All Day!)_ The girls sang his back up, with smiles.

The others still looked shocked, but not as shocked as they were a second later, when Naruto began to join the singers.

_And through an open window came. _His voice sounded sad as he continued. _Taught by Jiraiya in a younger day. Pushing the town away (Away!). _The girls joined in, but the smiles had left their faces.

Suddenly, everyone at the lake was singing!

_Ah-heya ma ma ma into the night-ahh. _They sang together, clapping hands, smiling, and watching the last rays of sun sink behind the mountains.

_Hey ma ma ma hey-ay-ay-ay ah._ Together, as one.

_Life in a Fire village! _As a whole of villagers. They had gone through so much together, and now they just sang. They sang about their unity, their home.

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma._

Suddenly it was Shikamaru's turn.

_They sat on the stoney ground._ He sang softly. _And he took a cigarette out._

Seeing where this was headed, his two team mates joined him in the next few verses.

_And everyone else came down to listen._ At this, the rest of the group made a circle, with them at the head.

_He said "In winter 1994 it felt like the world would freeze. With Yondame in the lead." _The three sang out.

Everyone in the circle then began to chant.

_Ah-heya ma ma ma into the night-ahh. _They chanted as one, joined together.

_Hey ma ma ma hey-ay-ay-ay ah._ Smiles upon faces, they clapped and sang, swaying in their circle.

_Life in a Fire Village!_

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma._

Their song was growing in volume, and in rhythm it seemed, as they continued the chorus.

_Ah-heya ma ma ma into the night-ahh._

_Hey ma ma ma hey-ay-ay-ay ah. _

_We brought them down!_

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma._

Even through the unstoppable singing, everyone managed shock at who was next.

_The evening had turned to rain. _Sasuke sang softly, like the fallen angel he was.

_Watched my life roll down the drain. _

_As I fallowed him down...to the bases._ They all knew he was singing of Orochimaru.

_He wouldn't let me say goodbye_

_You could see the evil in his eye._ He sang a bit harsher.

_I couldn't let my power be shy!_ His voice rang out.

_Ah-heya ma ma ma into the night-ahh_. There was no time to ponder verses between the chores'.

_Heya ma ma ma hey-ay-ay-ay ah._

_Life in a Fire village!_

_Ah-hey ma ma ma take it easy on yourself!_

_Ah-heya ma ma ma into the night-ahh._

_Heya ma ma ma hey-ay-ay-ay ah._

_Life in a Fire village._

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma._

_Ah-heya ma ma ma into the night-ahh._

_Heya ma ma ma hey-ay-ay-ay ah._

_Life in a Fire village._

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma._

_Ah-heya ma ma ma into the night-ahh._ The music slowly calmed out.

_Hey ma ma ma hey-ay-ay-ay ah._

_Life in a Fire village._

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma._

And just like that it was over. Everyone was back to normal, if not a little redder.

"Woah." Was all Kiba, or anyone else for that matter, could muster.

* * *

** Weeeelll? Did you like it? I never really listened to the song, and it took me a long ass time to find one at all! So, I guess I'm sorry it took so long. But I did work really hard on it, and let's see the words... 4,020! Damn straight! I beat my goal! Worthy of review now? Yes? No?...Yeeesss?**

**p.s. Song suggestions are greatly appreciated!  
**


	5. Lovin' Guys

**Thanks for all the feed back! It always makes me feel special! So any way, I would like to say that it will be a while between chapters due to lack of song inspiration, school work, and other stories. But, I will not be dropping any of my stories, including this one, so don't panic =) You may have noticed there is no official pairing for this story now, and I think this chapter will explain why, and honestly I am sorry if this offends anyone, but it just sort of happened I guess. Here it is, chapter...er...um...5!**

**Chapter 5:Lovin' Guys  
**

"Hokage-sama! Don't you think you should explain to them what you did." Shizune scolded. "They've been banging at the door for three hours..." She added.

Tsunade took a sip from her "special" bottle. She shrugged. "Eh? Shizune-chan, why do you always have to kill the buzz." she pouted, then sighed. "Let them in." Shizune sighed in relief and opened the door.

The group all fell in, losing their balance from leaning against the door. Naruto, always ready to recover from a spaz attack, was up on his feet first. He slammed his fist down on Tsunade's desk, and started right into his pile of theories.

"Obaa-chan! There's been an attack on the village! I don't know where it came from, or what it is, but all of the sudden people are breaking out into song and dance! I have experienced this horror first hand, and barely made it out with my sanity! I'm sure the others will tell you the same! Quick, we have to hurry and get everyone to evacuate! What if this is just the start? Before you know it, there will be special clothes involved! This could be a Puppet jetsu! Or worse, we could all be mutant impressions of ourselves! GAH! How do we know who to trust? Hokage-sama! Do someth-" He was promptly hit over the head by Sakura.

"As silly as it sounds Hokage-sama, Naruto's not lying. We all experienced these weird actions. We need answers, so we came to you."

"That was a smart decision Sakura, because I know all the answers." She looked so grave and serious, that Sakura actually started to think about Naruto's whacked out theories. "Actually, we have been attacked." She paused.

Behind all of them Shizune's jaw dropped down to the flour, and her eye twitched.

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled in triumph, slamming his fist into his palm.

"We're here to fight till the end! Our stars shall burn brightest before they are extinguished!" Lee said, always prepared for action.

"Agreed, my team will immediately take down assessments, we'll need any and all information you have." Shikamaru started, already calculating attack strategies in his head.

"Calm down Shikamaru, I've already set up some arrangements for this situation."

"Great, I'll schedule a briefing. I can have everyone here in a matter of minutes. Those on missions, will be briefed later, after checking for impostors of course." He nodded in the affirmative.

"That wont be necessary. For this protection mission, I've brought in some trusted allies from an uncharted village I lived in during a hard time. Each group will be assigned at least one ally some may have more, but all of this must remain top secret, not even ANBU knows about this, with good reason." Sai stiffened, realizing immediately the seriousness of the matter at hand. After the ANBU scare, it was no surprise that he would be the only ANBU trained ninja on this mission.

"When will we be meeting them?" Ino asked, trying to make the situation a little less tense.

"They should arrive early tomorrow morning. Meet at the gate at 5:00 a.m. Dismissed!" They all shuffled out of the room chattering about the mission as they went.

"Hokage-sama? How are you going to get this all set up?" Shizune asked disbelievingly.

"I had this planned from the beginning." Tsunade looked proud. Shizune collapsed.

* * *

"What do you think these ninja will be like?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Powerful." Sasuke said darkly. Neji nodded in solemn agreement.

"I just h-hope th-they are kind." Hinata blushed. Naruto smiled like an idiot, earning a punch from Kiba, who glared at the Uzumaki. Naruto blushed in embarrassment at the look on his friends face.

"I hope they're hot, that's all I'm gonna say." Ino said with a playful wink. The boys rolled their eyes, but the girls blushed and looked at their feet. The boys didn't notice though, because they were to busy thinking about the new comers showing them up on the battle field.

"Do you think any of them will have a Blood Line ability?" Lee asked. He had always been interested in fighting Blood Line users.

"I hope not, I'm tired of all of you so called 'Geniuses.'" Kiba remarked making air quotations.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow, maybe we should wait till then to discuss it." Kiba shrugged. "Besides the sun is setting, it's probably time for dinner." He smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good, see you all tomorrow." Lee waved as he bounded off to his house.

"Hey Hinata, can I walk you home? It's getting dark, and we live pretty close..." Kiba trailed off scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh thank you Kiba. " She smiled. "But Neji is also coming to the same place, so you don't need to bother with that. You would get there faster with me besides, and aren't you hungry? Go home and enjoy your meal." She waved behind her as her and Neji walked back to the Hyuga house.

Kiba's face fell, but behind him Naruto was grinning. He didn't want that stupid mutt to touch Hinata, and walking her home could have ended in a goodnight kiss! He let out a breath and turned to Sasuke. Who was already walking away!

"Oi TEME! Don't just leave!" He ran to catch up to his best friend.

"Walk faster." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto glared and pouted, but didn't say anything in response. "Don't make that face dobe, it makes you look cute." Sasuke said indifferently.

"Eh? Sasuke-teme! Jigou! Don't say that!" Naruto turned red.

"I though you liked me to say that?" Sasuke replied.

"Jigou. I-I don't." Naruto turned away. Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata's not around right now." Sasuke stated bluntly as they walked down an ally. They were taking the short cut, sense it was getting late.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto yelped.

"You tell me." Sasuke replied. "We're home." He indicated as Naruto opened his mouth to reply. Instead he just looked down at an apparently really interesting plant. A mixture of guilt anger and pain on his face (a/n: you know which one I'm talking about). The two walked quietly into the house. They had pooled together to buy it after he and Sasuke had been named ANBU members. It was sort of their gift to themselves.

The house wasn't too big; two stories, three bedroom, four bathrooms, a kitchen which connected to the living room, and a dining room for special occasions. In the back yard was, of course, a training area, but also a small pond with a bench next to it. The pond was home to koi fish and frogs, per Naruto's request. They also had a porch which had several lush pillows scattered about, as well as a swinging bench. The two shared a master bathroom, which was located between the two rooms. They had spent a little extra on it, because "hard working ANBU deserve to relax after a mission." The house colors were mostly dark, with the exception of Naruto's room and the master bathroom ("Because I can't wake up to gloominess teme!"), and the floors were wood, except the kitchen and bathrooms which were gray tile. Truly the house was the perfect combination of Naruto's wants (i.e. comfortable, with a meditation pond, and a big refrigerator) and Sasuke's needs (Dark, dark, training grounds, dark).

The two walked in, taking off their shoes at the entrance, before making their way to the living room. Naruto went to the couch, and turned on the television, flipping through the channels as Sasuke made his way to the kitchen to make dinner. Naruto never cooked, even when he wanted to treat Sasuke, because the Uchiha insisted that the food was to terrible to be consumed by any living creature. When Naruto had pouted and declared that the food was fine, and that Sasuke was just picky, he had put the food in the flower bed. The flowers quickly wilted, leaving Sasuke with a smirk to mirror Narutos pout.

"Dinner's in the oven, so just take it out when it dings." Sasuke said off-hand-ishly.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Naruto asked, furrowing his brow.

"Shower, then I think I'll head off to bed, it's been a weird day and I don't feel like staying up."

"Well, aren't you going to eat at least?"

"Nah, I ate a big lunch, besides, that wont be done for an hour, and I really don't have the patience right now." Naruto frowned.

"Please, at least eat a ramen, or make a sandwich. I don't feel comfortable without you eating something before bed, it's not like you." He shook his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not eating that junk you all food." So he went about making a sandwich. When he was done he looked Naruto in the eye and took a comically large bite for effect. Naruto nodded his head in approval before turning back to the TV. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and finished his sandwich, before walking up the stairs to take his long awaited shower. He took one last look over his shoulder at the blond, who was looking at him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed and turned away. Sasuke slowly made his way over to the couch, sauntering and lightly swaying his hips. He leaned against the arm of the couch.

"You could join me if you want." Sasuke purred. Naruto turned bright red.

"Sasuke-teme! Please don't talk like that!" Naruto spluttered, fidgeting nervously and scooting further down the couch. This only caused Sasuke to smirk more. He shrugged in mock indifference. "I was only teasing don't worry." He batted his eyes innocently. "I'm gonna go take that shower now." He said with a mischievous grin. He pushed off the couch and walked slowly in front of it, shedding his clothes on the way. By the time he reached the edge of the living room, he was sauntering naked to the steps leading upstairs. Naruto tried really, really hard to look away. Sasuke looked over his shoulder innocently; one arm was across his stomach, his other elbow pulled up as he lightly stroked his own cheek. The hand around his waist tightened around his hip, drawing slow circles.

"Nande?" Sasuke asked with an innocent pout that looked out of place on the tricksters face. Naruto looked livid as he swiftly approached Sasuke. He grabbed the shorter boys hands, tearing them from Sasuke's body, before pinning said body against a wall.

"What are you-?" Sasuke was cut off by a low growl. Sasuke gasped and sighed as Naruto's lips crashed over his own. This was it. This was the beast inside the cute little puppy, and Sasuke fucking loved it.

_My mind is telling me no_. Oh shit.

_But my body, my body is telling me yes~_. Not now, please no.

_Baby!_ Sasuke looked terrified as Naruto belted the word with such feeling.

_I don't wanna hurt nobody_. He sang gently. He looked suddenly empowered, and took a step away from Sasuke, clutching his own chest tightly. _But there's something that I must confess to you!_ He drew out the words with feelings.

_I don't see nothing wrong_. He kept drawing his words out, his eyes closed and absolute feeling coming from his voice, making Sasuke quiver. _With loving you. Baby. I don't see nothing wrong._ He stepped close to Sasuke, running a hand over his form, though never actually touching him._ I don't see nothing wrong with Loving you. Baby!_ _Heeeyaa!_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hip and pulled him roughly towards his own chest. The Uchiha's eyes grew wide. _See I know just what you want._ He ran his thumb over Sasuke's lips, making the shorter boy tremble. His voice was so gentle. _And I know just what you need boy. So Baby bring your body to me. _Sasuke blushed, and then frowned at having blushed. _Bring your body here._ Naruto draped one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulder, and placed the hand that wasn't on Sasuke's hip to the back of Sasuke's neck, putting them in a light embrace. Sasuke put his other arm around Naruto's neck, and they began to sway gently as Naruto continued to sing.

_I'm not fooling around with you._ Sasuke's eyes snapped to Naruto's, but they were closed. A smile graced the Jinchuriki's face, his cheeks were a perfect pink. He looked like he might be asleep. Maybe they were asleep...

_Baby my love is true!_ Love? Sasuke looked adorably confused. _With you! With you is where I wanna be_._ I wanna be! Boy you need someone, someone like me._ _Yeeah!_ Naruto led them around the room until they were in front of the couch. Sasuke pulled Naruto down onto the couch, so that he was on top of the thin Uchiha. Naruto lightly nipped at Sasuke's collar bone, earning a mew from the raven haired beauty. _To satisfy your every need._ _Finally,_ Sasuke thought, _down to business!_

Naruto took on a look like hurt and confusion mixed. _I don't see nothing wrong, with loving you! I don't see nothing wrong! I don't see nothing wrong with loving you._ _Baby, baby, I don't see! I don't see! I don't see nothing wrong! Baby._

_You say it wouldn't be right!_ Sasuke flinched. _Guess not._ He thought sullenly as Naruto moved off of him. _We only spend the night._

_I want to love you like you need to be loved! _Sasuke felt like backing into a corner. He suddenly wished he was wearing clothes, as he felt very exposed at the moment. _Boy why wont you try something with me? _Was Naruto serious right now? Of course he was, this was a ninjutsu after all, and honesty was apparently the point of this one. No need to look no more. Naruto's eyes looked pleading, but whether he just wanted to stop singing, or whether he wanted Sasuke to listen to the words for real, the young Uchiha had no idea.

_No need to look no more_. Naruto paled at that line, and Sasuke looked away. Why was this happening? When would this personalized hell end?_ Because I've opened up my door!_ Naruto had let him in, not just to his home, but to his heart, which in it's own way, was the Uchiha's home on some level.

_Tell me you never want another love!_ The beast within Naruto began to flare, and even in this situation, Sasuke couldn't help but admire the way Naruto's face contorted into possessiveness over him. It wasn't unknown that the Uzumaki was a rash over protective fighter who wore his emotions on his sleeve.

_You'll never find another me!_ It was true of course, but the line still felt like a slap. No one loved him like Naruto, not even his old clan. No one was ever there for him, no one ever cared for him, as much as Naruto had. He was the rock in Sasuke's ever storming sea. _You see you need someone, someone like me!_ _Yeaaah_. Naruto stalked up to Sasuke, with a look in his eyes greater than lust. Naruto gently ran his hand down Sasuke's side, landing low on the pale boy's hip. Sasuke shuddered lightly at the touch, but his body was blushing all over, and once again he wished he had clothes on. _To make love to you baby, constantly._ The last part was whispered in Sasuke's ear, and his whole body flushed. He reached between them, and covered himself with both hands, still blushing the color of raspberries all over his body.

Naruto, thankfully, stepped away from him, backing up a few steps, and clutching his heart. _I don't see nothing wrong_. _With loving you_. _Loving you!_ _I don't see nothing wrong, nothing._

_Woooaaah!~_ There was that look again, that damn sweltering look that had Sasuke wanting to bolt, but unable to move all at the same time._ I don't see! I don't see nothing wrong!_ _Nothing wrong! With loving you Baby! Baby, Baby! Alright~_

_I don't see! I don't see! I don't see nothing wrong! Baby! Nothing!_ _No. No, no, no, no!_ _Nothing wrong, nothing wrong! Baby! Baby! I don't see nothing wrong! Nothing, nothing! Come on come on! _Please, please let it end. _  
_

_I don't see nothing wrong, with loving you_. Naruto finally whispered the last line, and it was as if a giant bomb had just exploded. Despite the explosion of feeling however, both parties were silent. Finally, Naruto let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm going to bed." That was it. He turned around, eyes down the entire time, and walked up stairs, leaving a naked Sasuke alone in the disaster zone. When Naruto was all the way out of sight, Sasuke sunk down to his knees. One hand still covering his shame, but his other was tight against his mouth, stopping all noise, as tears flowed over his cheeks. His eyes were wide. How could this be real?

* * *

**3180! I know this is Bump N Grind by R Kelly, but you should know by now I change the words! Though I was gonna make it humping guys, or loving guys, but I wanted it to sound serious and every time it came out I thought it sounded sort of silly. Not that gay love is silly, well no more so than Hetero love...Anyway! Please don't hate this! I don't know where it came from! It was as much of a surprise to me as I'm sure it is to you. It was really unexpected, but just like the whole theme, it can't be controlled! It just happens! But tell me what you think, should this be a yaoi story now? Should I continue main pairings? Well actually I already have a pretty good idea of what I'm gonna do but I would love extra feedback! Please review!**


End file.
